The present invention is particularly concerned with improvements in instant optical character set readers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,425 and 4,570,057. The disclosures of these United States Patents are incorporated herein by reference by way of background.
The instant type of bar code reader with flashable illuminator means has proved to be extremely desirable for portable applications because of its unique simplicity and compact design. A significant goal of the present invention is to retain the major advantages of the present commercial instant readers with flashable illuminator means while enhancing the capacity for reading optical information sets of substantially greater dimesnion. An important related aspect of the invention is to enable the reading of such information sets by illuminating the same with an instantaneous flash of light while the information sets are at a greater distance from the frontal end of the reader. A further development goal is to more effectively adapt the reading operation both to close up information sets of high reflectivity and to labels at greater distances and of curved configuration.